Et si
by Toshiko Ryo
Summary: Après la victoire contre le mal, Harry reste en danger, Dumbledore doit agir, mais que va-t-il faire? Résumé assez nul... HG/SS HP/OC DM/OC NT/RL
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Et si... (mais il peut changer en cours de route parce que je le trouve pourris

**Auteur **: Toshiko Ryo (- môa!!!)

**Disclaimer** : Les principaux personnages ne m'appartienne malheureusement pas...

**Couples** : HG/SS HP/OC DM/OC - c'est assez flou, je sais, mais j'espère que vous comprendrez par la suite n_n

**Note** :Alors voilà, je me lance. Après avoir lu tellement d'histoires magnifiques, j'ai enfin sauté le pas!

C'est ma toute première fiction, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire!

* * *

**Prologue**

Le bureau du directeur de Poudlard contrastait grandement avec l'ambiance de liesse générale régnant dans le reste de l'école et du pays. En effet, même si Harry Potter, le Survivant, venait de vaincre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas le cœur à faire la fête.

Une fois leur maître mort, les mangemorts, au lieu de se rendre et de faire profil bas avaient au contraire décidé d'avoir la peau du Sauveur du monde sorcier, qui venait de les priver de leur chef bien-aimé. Les attaques envers Harry et ses plus proches amis, Ron et Hermione avaient redoublé d'intensité, se transformant en raids meurtriers. Une nouvelle cible, plus inattendue, celle-là, semblait elle aussi attirer les éclairs verts. Inattendue, parce qu'il ne s'agissait d'autre que Draco Malfoy, le fils du nouveau chef autoproclamé des mangemorts, qui avait osé rallier la cause du bien, après la mort de sa mère.

La famille Weasley vivait cachée au sein même du Ministère de la Magie. Mais pour les trois autres adolescents, les traques dont ils faisaient l'objet ne laissaient aucun répit aux aurors chargés de leur protection. Devant l'inefficacité des chasseurs de mages noirs, Dumbledore s'était résigné à faire ce qu'il s'était toujours refusé, à savoir cacher Harry Potter.

Le Directeur fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée des acteurs de son plan futur. Nymphadora Tonks, l'œil éteint, le cheveu terne, n'avait pas très bonne mine et semblait extrêmement fatiguée, résultat de son surplus de travail. Elle était suivie par une Hermione méconnaissable, amaigrie et jetant des regards craintifs autour d'elle. Harry n'avait pas meilleur mine. Maigre à la base, il paraissait carrément squelettique, seuls ses incroyables yeux verts permettaient de dire qu'il n'était pas en noir et blanc. Draco Malfoy avait perdu de sa superbe. Ravagé par le chagrin depuis la mort de sa mère, ses cheveux blonds, d'habitude si soignés pendaient sur ses épaules sans aucunes façon. Remus Lupin fermait la marche, égal à lui-même, dans sa robe élimée.

Albus les considéra gravement, faisant passer son regard d'une personne à l'autre. Il conjura cinq fauteuils pour que ses invités puissent s'assoir. Tout le monde affichait une mine sombre, de circonstance.

- Comme vous le savez tous, commença le vieil homme, Harry, Hermione et Draco sont la cible de plusieurs tentatives d'assassinats. Cette fois, il n'est plus question d'une quelle conque prophétie. Il faut les protéger. Le meilleur moyen est encore de les cacher. Je remercie tout d'abord Miss Tonks et Remus Lupin qui ont accepté de s'occuper de vous durant tout le temps que vous devrez rester caché.

Les trois adolescents ne prononcèrent aucune parole, mais leurs regards reconnaissant valaient un long discours.

Dumbledore sortit cinq gobelets marqué avec les différents noms des personnes à cacher. Chacun reçus celui qui lui était attribué.

- Vous aller prendre ce polynectar, qui vous donnera pour fuir, l'apparence d'une famille prise au hasard, dans la rue. Je vous expliquerez la suite, une fois en sécurité.

Tout le monde acquiesça, conscient que c'était leur dernière chance. Dans un ensemble quasi parfait, ils levèrent leurs gobelets et burent. Au lieu de l'habituel bouillonnement que provoquait la prise de polynectar, ils ressentirent une énorme fatigue. Hermione eut juste le temps de lancer un regard surprit à Dumbledore, avant de sombrer.

Deux personnes présentes jusqu'alors dans la pièce sortirent de l'ombre.

- J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, Albus, prononça la plus vieille.

* * *

C'est cours, mais je devais bien planter le décor! Normallement, les chapitres devraient être postés au rythme de 1 semaine, voir 15 jours, suivant l'inspiration et la masse de travail que j'ai à côté.

Si vous avez aimé, ou pas... N'oubliez pas de me le faire savoir avec une tite rewiew!

Bisous, Tosh


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Et si... (mais il peut changer en cours de route parce que je le trouve pourris)(si vous avez des idées, d'ailleurs)

**Auteur **: Toshiko Ryo

**Disclaimer** : Les principaux personnages ne m'appartienne malheureusement pas... Tout est à JKR

**Couples** : à venir : HG/SS HP/OC DM/OC - c'est assez flou, je sais, mais j'espère que vous comprendrez par la suite n_n

* * *

**RAR**

**shuriken: **Merci! Je sais, c'est assez court, mais j'ai pas voulu faire un prologue trop long. :)

**justabook:** Merci beaucoup! Pour répondre à tes questions, j'écris les chapitre au fur et à mesure, mais j'ai un plan de chapitres. Sinon, j'ai les bases de l'histoire et pour le reste, j'y vais effectivement au feeling.

**Lasiurys: **Bah oui, je suis obligé parce que je suis dans une période d'examens super importants et que je peut pas écrire tous les jours. Et comme je recommence plusieures fois mes chapitres, je vais pas super vite. Comme je l'ai dit, oui, j'ai plus ou moins un plan ^.^

**Alatariel Melawen: **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que le suite te plaira!

* * *

**NdA:** Comme promis, je vous poste le suite, en espérant que ça vous plaira!

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**

Dumbledore hocha la tête alors que les professeurs McGonagall et Snape le rejoignait.

- C'est maintenant à nous de jouer, je compte sur vous!

Ils firent léviter les corps jusqu'à une salle attenante au bureau du Directeur. Ils déposèrent les corps sur les cinq lits qui attendaient là.

Le professeur Snape commença à s'affairer derrière les chaudrons présents dans la pièce. Minerva McGonagall lui apporta des cheveux prélevés sur les "victimes". Le Maître des Potions les mit précieusement de côté.

- C'est prêt, la métamorphose peut commencer, révéla Severus Snape.

Les trois sorciers entourèrent les lits. Minerva sortit sa baguette et commença à prononcer une formule en latin, ses bras décrivant des arabesques compliquées. A la fin de l'incantation, la reproduction en trois dimensions des cinq endormis se tenait devant eux.

- Nous pouvons commencer, se réjouit Albus Dumbledore. Pour commencer, le père sera blond cendré.

Comme il prononça ces paroles, la reproduction de Remus Lupin changea instantanément de couleur pour devenir d'un beau blond, aux reflets dorés. Minerva approuva.

- La mère aura la couleur de miss Granger, dit-elle.

Aussitôt, le double de Tonks prit la décision en compte et changea. Ils continuèrent ainsi. Les trois enfants eurent les cheveux bruns d'Hermione, en version légèrement plus claire pour Draco et plus foncée pour Harry. Severus décréta que la structure des cheveux devait être celle de Draco, les autres ayant toujours eut un mal de chien à les discipliner. Tonks hérita d'yeux bleu clair, tirant légèrement sur le vert émeraude. Remus, quand à lui hérita des yeux gris acier de Draco. Encore une fois, les enfants eurent droits à de légers changements. Le gris prit des reflets verts chez Harry et dorés chez Hermione.

Ensuite, les trois sorciers s'attaquèrent à modifier les visages. Des traits fins et délicats pour Hermione et Tonks, altiers et francs pour les garçons. Severus décida que le père serait grand, mais pas trop, ils s'arrêtèrent sur 1m80. Harry fut décidé un peu plus grand, 1m88 alors que Draco aurait la même taille que son père. Pour que les filles ne soit pas en reste, la taille de Tonks fut fixée à 1m70 et celle d'Hermione à 1m75.

Il fut décidé que les enfants seraient fins et musclés, Draco hérita d'une musculature plus développée que Harry qui lui, gardait le gabarit parfait pour être attrapeur. Hermione ne fut pas en reste et son nouveau corps risquait de faire des ravages, selon les mots du Maître des Potions.

Ils passèrent plus d'une heure à peaufiner leurs "œuvres". Une fois qu'ils furent satisfaits, les reproductions ectoplasmiques se placèrent au dessus des corps qui se mirent à scintiller jusqu'à en devenir éblouissant. Une fois que la clarté disparut, cinq des plus beaux spécimens de la race humaine se trouvaient allongés dans la pièce.

- Il faut leur faire boire une nouvelle dose de potion de sommeil, dit Dumbledore. Après quoi, nous aurons droit à une bonne nuit de sommeil que nous avons tous bien mérités. Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous rappelez que tout ce qui ce passe dans cette pièce ne doit pas en sortir. La réécriture des codes génétiques est un domaine de la magie interdit, si jamais quelqu'un venait à le savoir, nous risquons très gros…

- Albus, le tranquillisa McGonagall, jamais je n'aurais menée des recherches sur les métamorphoses définitives si je n'avais eu connaissance des risques. Je pense qu'il en va de même pour Severus.

Ce dernier acquiesça tout en finissant de faire couler la potion dans la bouche du corps qui fut celui d'Hermione Granger.

Le lendemain matin, après s'être assuré que les cinq corps seraient encore endormis pour la journée, Severus Snape s'activa derrière ses chaudrons sous l'œil attentif du professeur Dumbledore. Il sépara sa potion dans dix petits chaudrons. Dans les cinq premiers, il déposa les cheveux qu'il avait prélevés la veille. Il plaça les cinq chaudrons restant devant chacun des corps.

La potion contenant le cheveu d'Hermione prit une teinte vermillon, celle de Harry se colora en vert tendre tandis que celle de Draco était jaune. Celle du lycanthrope se teinta de doré et celle de la jeune métamorphomage devint rose fluo. Severus Snape tourna trois fois les potions en lançant une incantation.

- C'est en quelle langue? S'informa McGonagall en regardant des parchemins apparaître au dessus des chaudrons.

- En ancien franc, répondit obligeamment le directeur des Serpentards.

Il se saisit d'un des parchemins et sourit: la potion et la formule avaient marché à merveille. Il avait maintenant sous les yeux et en toutes lettres les principaux défauts et qualités de Draco Malfoy. Le karma du jeune Serpentard, en quelques sortes. Il prit les quatre autres parchemins et les disposa sur une table. Ensuite, il préleva des cheveux sur les nouveaux corps et il recommença les opérations. Cette fois, les parchemins étaient vierges de toute écriture. Dumbledore dodelina de la tête.

- Très bien, excellent travail, Severus. Je vous rappelle que le but premier de notre travail est de protéger Harry, Hermione et Draco. Nous ne devons pas changer leur personnalité, juste les accorder pour qu'ils aient des traits de caractère en commun. Commençons tout d'abord avec ce cher Draco. Il est ambitieux, c'est une qualité admirable qu'il va détenir de son père.

En disant cela, il pointa successivement sa baguette sur le parchemin qu'il tenait à la main, sur celui devant Remus Lupin et de Draco. Une rubrique qualité se créa aussitôt sur les parchemins et l'ambition s'inscrivit dessous. Il fit de même sur ceux des deux autres enfants.

- Ce jeune homme est également fier, son frère et sa sœur en profiteront. Voyons Harry, maintenant. Il est courageux et loyal, ça ne fera pas de mal à Draco d'en hériter. Hermione est extrêmement intelligente, vive et travailleuse. Ses frères le seront aussi, un peu moins, quand même. Harry gardera sa passion pour le Quidditch et la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Draco sa passion pour le Quidditch et les potions et Hermione son amour de la lecture, du travail et de la métamorphose. Tonks gardera son caractère normal. Je pense que cela va suffire. Ils garderont tous leurs défauts.

Les parchemins étaient maintenant tous remplis, seuls les noms manquaient.

- Voilà, Severus, il ne reste plus qu'à développer leurs liens familiaux. Je te laisse faire!

Sans un mot, le Maître des Potions fit léviter un petit chaudron jusqu'à lui. Une potion bleu pastel y bouillonnait paisiblement. Il remplit trois fioles. Dans celle qu'il destinait à Harry, il ajouta un cheveu appartenant à Hermione et un à Draco. Dans celle d'Hermione, un cheveux de Draco et un d'Harry. Enfin, dans la dernière fiole, il mit un cheveu d'Hermione et un de Harry.

- C'est une potion de fraternité, Minerva, ajouta Snape, devant le regard interrogatif de sa collègue. La potion vert clair, c'est une potion de parentalité, comme cela, ils les considéreront comme leurs parents. La potion jaune pâle est une potion de paternalisme, la violet foncé, de maternalisme et la turquoise servira à instaurer un esprit de famille.

- Je ne savais pas que de telle potions existaient, s'excusa la Directrice Adjointe.

- Je suis certainement la seule personne en vie à connaitre ces potions. Autrefois, elles étaient utilisées pour faire régner la paix au sein des foyers des familles dirigeantes. Comme ça, les risques de querelles familiales étaient amoindris. De nos jours, l'utilisation de telles potions est formellement interdite, depuis le traité sur la liberté d'opinons. Le principe est simple, un cheveu de la personne pour qui le preneur doit développer les sentiments et le tour est joué. Une fois qu'ils auront ingurgité ces potions, Potter et Malfoy se considéreront comme frères, ça va les changer…

A ces mots, le regard d'Albus pétilla de malice. Ni Minerva, ni Severus ne semblaient très heureux à l'idée que leurs protégés respectifs développent ce type de sentiments.

Une fois que toutes les fioles eurent étés administrées aux concernés, Dumbledore lança un _Enervatum _sur les corps. Un à un, ils se réveillèrent.

- Déjà, s'étonna Harry. Je n'ai rien senti pendant la transformation.

- C'est parce que ce n'était pas du polynectar, Harry, accusa Hermione. Vous nous avez trompés, professeur Dumbledore.

- Voyons, Hermione, jamais il n'aurait fait ça, n'est pas, professeur?

- Ton amie à une fois de plus raison, Harry. Ce n'était pas du polynectar mais une potion de sommeil qui nous à permis de métamorphoser vos apparences respectives. Avec du polynectar, vous auriez dû prendre de la potion toute les heures, tandis que avec notre solution, vous garderez cette apparence.

- Je ne connais aucun sort capable d'une telle prouesse, objecta Hermione.

- Moi, si, c'est pour cette raison que je suis professeur de métamorphose et que vous n'êtes qu'élève, miss Granger.

Hermione rosit sous la remarque. Sa directrice de maison venait de la remettre à sa place. Elle n'était effectivement qu'une élève et ses connaissances, bien que supérieures à la moyenne n'arrivaient cependant pas à la cheville du professeur McGonagall.

- Je pense qu'il est temps de vous montrer vos nouvelles apparences, décréta Dumbledore.

Il agita sa baguette et un immense miroir apparu. C'est avec des exclamations de joie et d'incrédulité qu'ils se découvrirent.

- Vous nous avez gâtés, remarqua Harry en se découvrant plus charpenté qu'avant.

Son "frère" et sa "sœur" ne purent qu'approuver. Hermione était tout simplement splendide et Draco ressemblait une gravure de mode. Ils ne purent pas ignorer que maintenant, ils se ressemblaient énormément et que leur parenté était visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Harry ne pus s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Tonks et Lupin. Il lui semblait vraiment qu'il avait un père et une mère, maintenant. Ce sentiment nouveau lui procura une intense sensation de bonheur.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à choisir vos noms. Dorénavant, vous serez la famille Le Clay, sorciers français. Mais pour les prénoms, je vous laisse le choix.

C'est ainsi que Lupin devint Rémy Le Clay, Tonk, Nicole Le Clay, Harry Potter devint Éric Le Clay, Draco, Damien Le Clay et Hermione, Émilie Le Clay. Dumbledore inscrivit les noms sur les parchemins où les qualités et les défauts figuraient déjà. Une fois cette formalité accomplie, les parchemins retournèrent d'eux-mêmes dans leurs chaudrons et la potion se transforma en brume et pénétra au plus profond des corps, comme aspirée par les narines.

- Alors comme ça, maintenant je suis frère avec la Sang-de-B…

Mais Malfoy, enfin, plutôt Damien Le Clay ne put terminer sa phrase. Étrangement, il n'arrivait pas à insulter la jeune fille. Il avait plutôt envie de la protéger. Ce sentiment, nouveau pour le fils unique qu'il avait été le perturba un peu. Hermione lui sourit, incapable de lui en vouloir.

Dumbledore sourit. Décidément, tout avait marché à merveille.

TCB

* * *

Voilà, premier chapitre fini, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Il est assez chargé de détail sur les nouvelles apparences, mais ça m'évitera de devoir faire des descriptions n'importe où.

N'oubliez pas ce délicieux petit bouton pour me dire si vous avez aimé… ou pas !!

**Biz à vous, chers Lecteurs**, Tosh


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour/Bonsoir, cher lecteurs. Non! Je n'ai pas arrêté cette fic. J'ai simplement eut beaucoup de travail et un manque flagrant d'inspiration... Mais bon, voici le 2ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire!!!**

**Je vous demande pardon pour autant de retard, mais j'essayerais de faire plus vite pour les prochains!**

**

* * *

**

**RAR**

**justabook: **Pour les dédoublement de noms, j'ai décidé de garder leur véritable noms, sauf quand il y aura des dialogues! Tiens, t'as remarqué les pensées de ce pauvre Snape?? La pauvre, il va devoir en supporter par la suite ,-)

**Alatariel Melawen: **Merci beaucoup, ça me fait bien plaisir!

**

* * *

**

**Titre :** Et si... (mais il peut changer en cours de route parce que je le trouve pourris)(si vous avez des idées, d'ailleurs)

**Auteur **: Toshiko Ryo

**Disclaimer** : Les principaux personnages ne m'appartienne malheureusement pas... Tout est à JKR. Je ne touche (malheureusement) pas d'argent et je n'écris que pour mon plaisir et celui de mes quelques lescteurs.

**Couples** : à venir : HG/SS HP/OC DM/OC - les couples ne sont pas encore pour ce chapitre, mais dans le suivant, je pense qu'il vont arriver ;)

Chapitre 2:

Ils étaient maintenant tous réunis dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard. Le vieil homme tandis une liasse de parchemins à Lupin.

- Tenez, Rémy, voici vos papier d'identités magique, ceux de votre épouse ainsi que ceux de vos enfants.

Ils apprirent que Jonathan et Emilie étaient jumeaux, nés le 28 mars 1985, à Paris. Damien était plus jeune de quelques mois. Il était né le 20 décembre 1985, à Paris également. La supercherie des dates permettait d'expliquer qu'ils soient en même année scolaire. Les naissances de triplés, dans le monde magique étaient choses rares et ils ne pouvaient courir le risque d'être démasqué par simple curiosité.

- Il faudra remettre leurs papiers à la direction de leur nouvelle école.

A ces mots, Harry tiqua.

- Notre nouvelle école? Nous ne restons pas à Poudlard, s'étonna-t-il.

- Non, vous avez trop de chance d'être découverts. Vous êtes maintenant des sorciers français. Vos allez commencer votre prochaine année scolaire dans une école francophone, en Suisse. C'est un institut qui accueille les élèves suisses parlant français ainsi que les enfants issus de riches familles. Pour les suisses, c'est une école publique, pour les étrangers, c'est une école privée. L'enseignement y est d'une rare qualité.

Ils savaient tous parfaitement que Dumbledore avait raison c'est pourquoi ils ne protestèrent même pas. Lupin empocha les parchemins.

- Etant donné que maintenant vous êtes une famille, la fortune que détenaient Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy revient à la famille Le Clay. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous récupérerez votre argent, messieurs. Cet argent, additionné à celui détenu par l'héritier de la famille Lupin fait que vous êtes certainement une des familles sorcière le plus riche d'Europe.

Les concernés acquiescèrent. Pour l'instant, ils avaient plus leur sécurité à cœur que l'avenir de leur fortune ou encore leur rang en société.

- A partir de maintenant, vous n'êtes plus Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks, est-ce bien clair ? Un sort vous a été lancé pour éviter que vous ne prononciez vos anciens noms, par inadvertance. Bien sur, il vous sera toujours possible de dire vos noms, mais pas inconsciemment. Evidemment, vous ne devez parler de cette transformation à personne, surtout pas à la famille Weasley. Il en va de leur sécurité.

Gravement, tous promirent de ne pas divulguer la vérité, à qui que ce soit, conscient du mal que Dumbledore s'était donné pour leur sauver la vie.

- Je pense que l'essentiel a été dit. Je vais vous laisser faire connaissance. Vous partirez pour la Suisse dans 3 jours. En attendant, je pense que vous aurez de quoi vous occuper, étant donné que vous n'avez plus aucun vêtements ni affaires. Je dois encore mettre quelques détails au point avec vos parents, je vous laisse vous occuper seul dans le château. Je vous rappelle que dans aucun cas vous ne devez trahir vos identités.

Le directeur leur adressa un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers les "parents". Harry, Hermione et Draco sortirent du bureau. Chacun était un peu confus. Etant tous enfant unique, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de ressentir de l'amour fraternel. Pourtant, ils devaient avouer que ce sentiment était fort, très fort. Ils se regardaient du coin de l'œil, ne sachant pas quoi se dire. Finalement, Hermione s'approcha de ses "frères" et les étreignit. Tout d'abord surprit, Draco ne réagit pas. Jamais personne ne l'avait serré comme ça, personne à part sa mère. Mais depuis sa mort, deux mois en arrière, personne ne lui avait montré de l'affection. Sentant ses yeux s'humidifier, il cessa de réfléchir et rendit son étreinte à celle qui désormais était sa sœur.

Ils décidèrent de se promener dans le château, histoire de se remémorer leurs souvenirs, car c'était certainement la dernière fois qu'ils y mettaient les pieds. Harry profita que tous les autres élèves soient en cours pour aller dans son ancien dortoir, rechercher quelques affaires auxquelles il tenait. Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité, la carte du maraudeur et le miroir que Sirius lui avait offert. Hermione, elle n'emporta qu'un livre, _L'histoire de Poudlard _qui avait été complété par elle et ses amis.

Draco n'avait voulu emporter qu'un bracelet en argent serti d'émeraude ayant appartenu à sa mère et une chaine où pendait un serpent dont les yeux, minuscules, étaient également en émeraude.

Il leur restait encore un quart d'heure à attendre avant le retour de leurs parents. Ils s'installèrent dans le parc, sur un banc qu'ils avaient l'habitude de partager avec Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna, depuis presque 6 ans. Durant 5 minutes, ils parlèrent de leur avenir, en Suisse et de leur future vie de famille. Cette bonne ambiance fut cependant de courte durée. La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours de la matinée déversa un flot d'élèves qui voulaient profiter du soleil avant d'aller manger. N'y prêtant pas attention, ils s'étaient lancés dans une conversation sur les duels magiques, quand une ombre leur masqua le soleil.

- Dégagez! C'est notre banc…

- Ronald, soit un peu poli!

Ils levèrent les yeux pour tomber sur Ginny, Ron, Luna et Neville. Le rouquin les regardait avec suffisance et animosité, tandis que sa sœur le fusillait du regard. Draco se leva lentement.

Maintenant, il avait presque la même taille que le Gryffondor, à la différence que où Ron avait l'air dégingandé, Draco était imposant et musclé. Il toisa son ennemi et souffre douleur de toujours.

- Et pourquoi devrions-nous partir ? Ce banc semblait très bien se passer de toi, fit-il narquoisement.

- Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses, je suis Ronald Weasley, j'ai aidé Harry Potter à tuer Voldemort, répliqua le rouquin les oreilles aussi rouges que ses cheveux. Si je veux m'assoir ici, tu n'as qu'à dégager…

- Jeune homme, intervint Harry en se levant. Si le récit que le professeur Dumbledore vient de nous faire, lorsque Harry Potter à tuer le Lord, toi, tu étais évanoui à l'infirmerie…

Harry venait de prononcer ces mots d'un ton froid. Il était en colère que son " meilleur " ami se serve ainsi de lui pour se montrer méprisant envers des inconnus. Mais il avait aussi perçu le regard que Ginny avait lancé à " Damien ". Un mélangé d'admiration et de respect. Elle coupa son frère, avant qu'il ne rouvre la bouche.

- Tais-toi, Ron. Au fait, comment vous appelez-vous, je ne vous ai jamais vu à Poudlard, dit-elle en lançant un regard avide à Draco.

- C'est parfaitement normal, répondit Hermione en se levant à son tour. Nous venons de l'Institut Harmony, en Suisse. Je suis Emilie Le Clay et voici mes frères, Damien et Eric Le Clay. Nos parents avaient des choses urgentes à régler avec le professeur Dumbledore. Nous ne sommes que de passage…

Ginny sembla déçue mais elle se reprit très vite. Elle leur offrit son plus beau sourire.

- Dans ce cas, on ne va pas vous déranger… Viens Ron!

Les trois Gryffondors et la Serdaigle s'en allèrent. Luna, fidèle à son habitude leur adressa un signe de la main. Harry regardait Ron s'éloigner, le regard méchant.

- Eh bien, siffla Draco, je ne savais pas que Weasley se faisait maîtriser par sa petite sœur!

- Ginny a toujours été plus mature que lui, expliqua Hermione.

Harry ne dit rien. Plus les minutes passaient, sous cette nouvelle apparence, plus il se disait qu'il faisait bien qui quitter son ancienne vie. Un même pas cinq minutes, il venait de perdre l'estime qu'il portait à son meilleur ami et la fille qui fut sa petite amie pendant une année venait de reluquer sans gêne un étranger.

Quand Harry sortit de ses pensées, il regarda avec amusement son frère et sa sœur se chamailler. Visiblement, Draco n'arrivait pas à admettre qu'Hermione n'aime pas voler, ne s'intéresse pas au Quidditch et ne fasse pas la différence entre un Comète 5 et un Eclair de Feu.

- Inutile d'insister, Damien, commença Harry. Ca fait 6 ans que j'essaie, mais rien à faire… Tu comprends, c'est tellement mieux, la lecture.

Les deux garçons laissèrent échapper un petit ricanement moqueur. Hermione prit le parti de bonder, attitude parfaitement immature, elle le savait bien. Mais tant pis!

Les parents arrivèrent sur ces entrefaits. Tous ensembles, ils prirent le Poudlard Express, pour rentrer à Londres. Chacun était conscient que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il voyait Poudlard.

Confortablement installé dans un compartiment, Remus leur expliqua la suite des événements.

- Dans trois jours, vous êtes attendus pour votre inscription à Harmony. Je crois que vous devrez passer des petits testes, mais rien de bien méchant. En attendant, nous avons rendez-vous à 8 heures, demain matin, au Ministère de la Magie pour notre départ en Suisse.

- On ne peut pas y aller en transplanant? demanda Harry.

- Le transplanage international est impossible, pour se rendre dans un autre pays, soit on emprunt les méthodes moldues, soit on utilise les lignes de Cheminettes du Ministère. On voyage d'ambassade en ambassade, expliqua Tonks. Mais en attendant demain, nous allons faire du shopping! Après tout, vous devez entièrement vous constituer une nouvelle garde-robe!!!

La jeune femme semblait jubiler à cette perspective. Dans étoiles plein les yeux, elle exposa son plan d'attaque pour les boutiques de mode sorcière.

- On ne va pas aller dans des magasins moldus? demanda Hermione déçue.

- Non, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, les magasins sorciers on les mêmes marques. Ils rajoutent simplement des sortilèges anti-usure, et en plus, tu peux choisir les couleurs que tu veux, ils font ce que tu leur demande. C'est super!!

Toute la famille éclata de rire devant l'enthousiasme de Tonks.

Le train arriva enfin à la gare King's Cross, voie 9¾. Ensemble, ils franchirent la barrière les séparant du monde moldu. Remus se plaça sur le trottoir et agita sa baguette, le plus discrètement possible. Aussitôt, un bus impérial violet apparut. Le Magicobus s'arrêta devant eux. Stan Rocade en descendit. Harry remarqua avec amusement que son acné l'avait enfin lâché. Remus, en bon père de famille prit cinq tickets pour le chemin de Traverse. Le bus traversa la ville en moins de dix minutes, faisant fi des embouteillages. Il s'arrêta brutalement devant la porte du Chaudron Baveur.

Soulagés, ils descendirent du bus infernal et pénétrèrent dans le pub miteux. Maintenant sorciers anonymes, personne ne fit attention à eux. Une fois dans la cour, Remus toucha les briques ensorcelées et alors, le Chemin de Traverse se révéla alors à la famille Le Clay. D'un commun accord, Tonks et Hermione partiraient faire leurs achats de lingerie et les garçons feraient de même de leur côté. Ensuite, ils se retrouveraient et iraient en "famille" fournir leur garde-robe.

Dans le magasin de lingerie fine, Tonks réussi à convaincre _sa_ fille de choisir quelques modèles sexy, en prenant comme arguments qu'un si beau corps se devait d'être mis en valeur le plus possible. Vaincue, Hermione finit par choisir un ensemble bordeaux en satin, un noir fait de dentelles arachnéennes et un gris perle s'accordant à merveille avec ses yeux. Pour finir, elle fit un stock de sous-vêtements plus classique et passe-partout pour tous les jours.

De leur côté, les hommes mirent beaucoup moins de temps que ces dames à faire leur choix. Draco opta pour les caleçons en satin qu'il portait habituellement. Il en prit des noirs, mais aussi des vert et argent, vieille habitude. Harry, qui n'avait jamais fais ce genre d'achat fut plus long à se décider. Finalement, il choisit des boxers, noirs, gris et rouges, terriblement moulants. Une fois qu'ils eurent finis, les garçons rejoignirent leur père qui paya les achats.

Ayant finit relativement vite, ils s'installèrent à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme et commandèrent à boire. Vingt minutes plus tard, quand même, Tonks et Hermione les rejoignirent, les bras chargés de sacs et papier, l'air absolument ravi.

C'est donc en famille qu'ils prirent d'assaut l'unique magasin de vêtement du Chemin de Traverse ne vendant pas de robes de sorciers. Tout le monde s'émerveilla devant l'immensité du choix proposé. Les habits, classés par styles puis par couleurs s'alignaient sur les rayonnages, à perte de vue. Remus remarqua avec satisfaction que tout le monde s'emblait frénétique.

- Tu ne venais pas ici avant, demanda Harry à Draco.

- Non, répondit le jeune homme toujours émerveillé. Mon _père_ n'admettait pas que les sorciers modifient des créations moldues. Il n'autorisait que des habits 100% sorciers…

Harry lui administra une tape amicale sur l'épaule qui eut pour effet de rendre légèrement le sourire à l'ex-Serpentard.

- Bon, les enfants, commença Remus, Vous avez deux heures pour faire vos choix. Prenez ce qui vous voulez, ce qui vous fait plaisir.

Obéissants, deux heures plus tard, Harry, Hermione et Draco attendaient sagement derrière le comptoir. Chacun avait trouvé son bonheur. Le montant de tout ces achats étaient faramineux. Jamais Harry n'avait quelqu'un dépenser autant d'argent. Mais loin d'être finis, les achats se poursuivirent. Robes de sorciers, robes de soirée, chaussures, tout y passa. Finalement, toute la famille eut enfin une garde-robe descente.

- Je pense que nous devrions aller acheter des hiboux. Tu ne peux pas garder Hedwige, Harry. Une chouette blanche est bien trop voyante. Hermione, Molly Weasley va s'occuper de Pattenrond.

Les deux ex-Gryffondor furent terriblement déçus. Edwige était une amie fidèle, la seule présence qu'avait eu Harry durant ses longs étés chez les Dursley. Hermione considérait son chat un peu comme son bébé. Mais au fond d'eux, ils se rendirent compte qu'un chat orange et une chouette blanche étaient tout sauf discret.

Ils entrèrent dans l'animalerie magique ou Draco craqua pour une chouette au plumage noir d'encre. Harry remarqua tout de suite un hibou grand duc au plumage fauve qui, dans es rayons du soleil, lança des éclats dorés. Hermione finit par se décider sur une chouette brune avec des taches noires. Draco baptisa sa chouette Desdémone, Harry opta pour Elvire et Hermione l'appela Lysandre. A ces noms Remus ne put empêcher un sourire: décidément, Dumbledore avait bien fait les choses. Ses enfants avaient tous un goût pour le théâtre, semble-t-il.

Ils rejoignirent un hôtel ou Albus avait prit soin de réserver une suite. Voyant qu'il y avait un bowling dans l'établissement, Harry et Draco voulurent tout de suite aller y jouer, mais Tonks soudain prit son rôle de mère et le leur interdit avant qu'ils n'aient rangé leurs nouveaux habits dans leur valise. Elle en profita pour les sermonner pour qu'il ne rentre pas trop tard. Les jours qui allaient suivre ne seraient pas de tout repos.

- Oui Maman, répondirent en cœur les deux garçons.

C'était venu sans qu'ils n'y prêtent attention. Mais ces deux mots leur firent prendre pleinement conscience que désormais, ils formaient une famille. Un sourire naquit sur leurs lèvres, c'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps que Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy se sentaient heureux.

TBC

* * *

Les choses se mettent gentiement en place. Le gros de l'histoire se dévoilera dans le prochain chapitre!

J'espère que ça vous à plus! N'oubliez pas le seul salaire de l'auteur de fanfiction : le review!

Bizz à toutes et à tous! Tosh


End file.
